Steam Roller
﻿ Steam Roller is the twelfth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. Plot Sir Handel has recently had new wheels fitted and he claims that he is better than the others. Skarloey, attempting to bring Sir Handel down to size, tells him of an anti-railway steamroller named George, whom Sir Handel vows to sort out. Sir Handel is later bringing a special train home when he meets George on the alongside road, making it near impossible for him to pass. After the steamroller refuses to move aside, the two have a shouting match which ends when George crashes into Sir Handel's train. The next day, a fence is put up and George is taken away. Sir Handel claims credit, but loses his pride when some boys start lauding him with his race with the roller. Characters * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * George * The Policeman * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Hawin Doorey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * This episode marks Sir Handel's last speaking role until the tenth season episode, A Smooth Ride. * The collision between George and Sir Handel is based on an event that took place in Muskerry, County Cork, Ireland in 1927. Goofs * Thomas has James' whistle sound. * Rheneas appears briefly, but he is supposed to be at the Works. * Skarloey's white stripe on his boiler is crooked. * Throughout the episode, red wires are visible on George. * In the first shot of George, his face is slightly crooked. * George's face is out of place in the first two scenes of him at the level crossing. * When Sir Handel goes over the crossing, the sign post moves slightly. * When George races Sir Handel, his back-right wheel hits a bucket. * When George crashes into the trucks, they derail, but in the next shot, they are tipped over. * In the last scene, Rusty is tilted. * On his way back to the sheds, Sir Handel passes a red signal. * When George crashes into the trucks, a workman figure on the left of the screen has fallen onto the stone wall. * The two times Sir Handel is at the railway sheds he is covered in soot, but the two times he is at the level crossing he is spotless. In Other Languages Gallery File:SteamRollerUKtitlecard.png|Title card File:SteamRollerUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SteamRollerSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:GeorgeJapanese.jpg File:Steamroller.jpg|Deleted scene File:SteamRoller1.png|Duncan and Skarloey File:Steamroller2.png|George File:SteamRoller3.png File:SteamRoller4.png File:SteamRoller5.png File:SteamRoller6.png File:SteamRoller7.png File:SteamRoller8.png File:Steamroller9.PNG File:Steamroller10.png File:SteamRoller11.png File:SteamRoller12.png File:SteamRoller13.png File:SteamRoller14.png File:SteamRoller15.png File:SteamRoller16.png|Peter Sam File:SteamRoller17.png File:SteamRoller18.png File:SteamRoller19.png|Skarloey File:SteamRoller20.png File:SteamRoller21.png File:SteamRoller22.png File:SteamRoller23.png File:SteamRoller24.png|Sir Handel File:SteamRoller25.png File:SteamRoller26.png File:SteamRoller27.png File:SteamRoller28.png File:SteamRoller30.png|George and Sir Handel File:SteamRoller31.png File:SteamRoller32.png File:SteamRoller33.png File:SteamRoller34.png File:SteamRoller35.png File:SteamRoller36.png File:SteamRoller37.png File:SteamRoller38.png File:SteamRoller39.png File:SteamRoller40.png File:SteamRoller41.png File:SteamRoller42.png File:SteamRoller43.png File:SteamRoller44.png File:SteamRoller45.png File:SteamRoller46.png|Rusty File:SteamRoller47.png File:SteamRoller48.png File:SteamRoller49.png|Skarloey and Rusty File:SteamRoller50.jpg File:SteamRoller51.jpg File:SteamRoller52.jpg File:SteamRoller53.jpg|Deleted scene File:SteamRoller54.jpg File:SteamRoller55.jpg File:SteamRoller56.png File:SteamRoller57.jpg File:SteamRoller58.jpg Episode File:Steam Roller - British Narration|UK narration File:Steamroller- American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes